


【芝诺光】午后、阳光、与死亡

by noGuardian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noGuardian/pseuds/noGuardian
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	【芝诺光】午后、阳光、与死亡

“我死了。”

这该是一个平淡的、美好的午后，阳光穿过树荫，暖暖地落在你身上，令枕着情人大腿的你昏昏欲睡――实际上你确实刚刚才从一场浅眠中醒来，眼睛都没完全睁开，说话的语调也受到了初醒的影响，黏黏糊糊的，像梦话。

然后，一个柔软的触感抚摸上你的颈侧，这样的温暖天气中芝诺斯的手指仍然是冰凉的，你激灵了一下，终于算是彻底清醒了过来。“这不是还有心跳吗？”他平淡地回应了你那句不好笑的呓语，又收回了手。

你索性翻了个身，仰头望着他。“我说现在了吗？”你歪歪头，越过正被仔细擦拭的妖刀去欣赏他的脸。

“我做了个梦，芝诺斯。”你轻声说，“我梦到我死了。”

天羽羽斩的刀柄在那只冰凉的手掌中翻转，你只觉得眼前掠过一片凝固的血光，锋利的刀刃下一秒就压在了你的脖子上。真是的，连刀锋都比他的手要温暖，你这么想，与低下头看你的金发情人对上了视线。

“像这样吗？”他开口，语气平静得完全不像正拿捏着你的性命。你笑出了声，抬起手抚上他的脸：“我不记得了。”

芝诺斯哼了一声，似乎觉得你太无聊，又收回妖刀，继续擦拭：“把梦这种东西放在心上可不像你，我的挚友。”

软软的，手感真好。你赞叹着青年脸颊的绝赞触感，甚至还变本加厉地掐了掐，换回对方无趣又无奈的一瞥――在这种方面他向来由得你胡闹，宽容得像个真正温柔体贴的情人。“但你不能回避这个事实。”你努力伸长胳膊，指尖终于能堪堪触碰到他的眼角，继而探及他令人嫉妒的睫毛，也许是痒了，他稍稍向后仰头闭上眼，浓密长睫就小刷子一样轻轻扫过你的指腹。

“我总是会死的。”你说。

他这回没吱声，倒闭着眼睛，放下刀，侧过脸任你抚摸――金发随着动作从他肩头滑下，仿佛流淌着熔金的小瀑布，衬得这姿态颇有几分乖巧，尽管你再清楚不过，他是一头猛兽，对王座嗤之以鼻的雄狮。

“因为你看，英雄不过就是种常见的消耗品。”你微笑着，张开手指贴上他的脸颊，“你听说过老年的英雄吗？没有，英雄永远年轻，也会在年轻时消逝，再把名为‘希望’的责任移交给后来者，如此循环往复。很不凑巧，我就被称作英雄。”

青年倏忽睁眼，闪电般掐住了你的手腕，冰湖一样的瞳仁直戳戳望进你的眼睛――你简直以为自己将要被这燃烧着的冰火灼伤。“你现在仍活着。”他宣布，手指用力收紧，你在腕骨尖锐的疼痛中愈加感受到自己脉搏在跳动，“你是我唯一的同类和挚友，所以你绝不会，也不能――”

“我有好几次都差点死了。”

他的话音戛然而止。你动动疼痛的手腕示意他松开，或许是还没回过神，他当真乖乖放开了手，任你放下胳膊，细细抽着气揉捏青紫的手腕。“不跟你说之前，连你差点在神拳痕杀了我都不算。”真疼。你犯愁地考虑住处还有没有长袖衣服，语速也加快了不少，“就说后来，在战场上，要不是埃斯蒂尼安来得及时，我早就被白袍无影逮着机会杀死了；还有在第一世界，你不知道的时候，我差点，差一点点就变成没有灵魂的怪物了……如果我变成那样的怪物，你还会称我为挚友或者同类吗？”

芝诺斯避开了你的目光。“但你仍然躺在这里。”他生硬地回答，甚至想要把你从腿上掀下去起身，“这都是无所谓的假设，比起这个，我们还是继续追寻――”

你坐起来，迅速按住了他握着刀的手。“我知道你在害怕什么，芝诺斯。”你在他恼火地睁大眼睛试图反驳前伸出食指抵在了他的唇上，“先别生气，你用不着强调你没什么好怕的。”

“一个人想要活下去的原因很多，”你松开他的嘴唇，手指转而勾住他垂下来的头发，将这片金灿灿的流光拨到耳后，露出另一只被挡住的蓝眼睛，“对于英雄来说，要拯救世界，要背负起大家的期待，要代替那些先我而去的友人活下去……你能想象这些东西有多沉重吗？”

芝诺斯静静地任你动作，你却能明显觉察出他握刀的手指在你掌下收紧、蜷缩，几乎能听到骨节摩擦的声响。“所以呢？”他反问，“这和我有什么关系，‘蛮族的英雄’？”

这人的耐心永远是个未知数。你在心里暗自抱怨了一句，直起身体向前倾身，不带任何情欲意味地亲吻了他的眼睛。

“你不属于这部分。”你含糊地说，又退开，对重新睁开眼的情人露出微笑，“你属于‘我’的那部分。当我想到如果我死了，你会多么孤独多么失落……我怎么忍心把你一个人抛弃回曾经的无声深渊里？”

他呼吸一滞，似乎是想回答些什么，你则又一次抢先站起来，顺道捡起午睡时放在地上的武器，心情极好地转身迈步：“好啦，休息够啦，我们继续，上午还没打过瘾呢！”

“――等一等。”

他叫了你的名字，而不是什么“我的挚友/野兽/猎物”之类乱七八糟的代称。你惊讶地回身，他才刚站起来，对你挑了挑眉。“公平起见，我也问问你。”他提着刀，双手环胸，看起来并不怎么期待回答，只是为了“公平”――“如果我死了，你怎么办？”

噢……会这么问实在是太不像他了。你简直觉得他令人爱怜，抬脚，一步、两步，回到他面前。“你知道，你在我面前死过，这并不是什么奇怪的事。”你说，露出苦恼思考的狡黠表情，“如果你会死，很有可能是死在我手里，更大的几率是你我同归于尽、结伴奔赴星海……如果只考虑我一个人活下来呢？你知道我不可能为你而自杀，我不会追随你去的。”

他撇撇嘴，一副“我就知道”的样子，这时你牵起了他未持刀的手，仰头凝视着他。“我会继续作为‘英雄’走下去，擦干身上敌人的血，继续背负着光之战士的责任前行，直到能够承担这一切的下一个英雄到来。”

“而‘我’大概会在没人的时候哭泣，一直哭到没有眼泪可以哭。”

你说着，垂下眼，将他的手牵到唇边，在冰凉的指尖轻轻印下一个吻。

“然后，我将继续爱你。”

————————

END.


End file.
